home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 680 (8 Jan 1991)
Synopsis While an enthusiastic Marilyn prepares to visit the bank manager, Adam tries to discourage her. She has always dreamt of owning her own home and now she has a chance. Adam thinks it'll be a millstone around her neck and that she's too young to settle down. Donald visits Bobby in hospital. She's devastated at the loss of her baby. A nurse comes in and sends Donald away, telling him that Bobby needs rest. Pippa, who had been sitting with Donald, takes him back to her house for a badly needed meal. Haydn apologises to Sophie for coming on too strong. He says he really likes her and that he's prepared to walk away if that's what she wants. Over a gratefully received meal in the Fletcher's, Donald asks Ben if he could come around to his house later. He wants to rearrange the furniture and remove the baby things. Pippa doesn't think that's a good idea and says that when she was a nurse, they believed it was a good idea to let parents come to terms with the loss of a baby in their own time. Donald still thinks his way is the right one. As they clear up, Donald looks at the little toys he made for his own children and which he had repaired in preparation for the arrival of his grandchild. He's grieving too and wonders why it happened. They continue this conversation later on and it gets Ben thinking about starting a family. Marilyn and Alf come back from their visit to the bank. She hasn't quite got the loan yet but the bank manager thinks she's in with a very good chance. Alf says to Adam that Marilyn will now be his landlord. Adam looks decidedly green around the gills at that idea. Marilyn's plans screech to a grinding halt when she gets home though. Ernie Jacobs has just slapped a Sold sticker across the sign in the front garden. The Beach House is off the market. Sophie finds Haydn and gives him a Mars Bar. She muses about how she though the summer would be her and Blake, Haydn and Karen hanging out together. That's all gone now. It later transpires that they have agreed to become a couple but want to keep it under wraps until Sophie tells Blake. Ernie vets the inside of the Beach House, looking out for damage to the interior. Marilyn is still eager to buy the house but Ernie has no interest in entertaining her. He tells her and Adam that the new owners want vacant possession and that they won't be getting much of their bond back. Pippa visits Bobby in the hospital. Bobby talks about how real her baby had become to her and that she was going to call him Tom. It also helped her truly understand why Tom and Pippa had fostered them all. She's devastated she never got to meet her son. Adam's aggrieved that Marilyn keeps turning to Alf for financial advice, rather than to him. She puts him in his place before going to Alf for more advice. He already knows that Ernie has sold the house because he has been bragging about it. He suggests to Marilyn that she approach the buyers and see are they amenable to a higher offer from her. She can stretch to another $5,000 he thinks and that it'd be better than lining Ernie Jacobs's pockets. When Ben gets home, he tries to talk to Carly about starting a family soon. He would like them to enjoy their kids while they're young. Carly has very different thoughts - she would like to enjoy life and maybe have a proper career before kids. She doesn't want to be stuck at home with them while Ben builds a career. Bobby isn't happy when Donald lets slip that Ben had been over and had helped him reorganise the spare room. The baby things are all she has left of her baby. At least they're in the garage. Sophie asks Carly for advice about how to end things with Blake. She's afraid of hurting him but as Carly points out, that's inevitable. The sooner she tells him, the better. He's going to find out anyway and it'd be better if it comes from her first. Cast *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson Guest Cast *Ernie Jacobs - David Weatherley *Sister - Christine Jeffery - * Writer - Sean Nash * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 679 (7 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 681 (9 Jan 1991) Category:1991 episodes.